galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bio-Man
Bio-Man, also known as Bio-Marine, are genetically-engineered humans that were created to combat an alien invasion. They were first planned in 2000 and perfected in 2020 but by 2037, Humans, Aliens and Bio-Man are living together. Biology Bio-Man are physically similar to humans but are larger, taller, stronger, much more densely muscled and possess a greater capacity for injury. They come in a wide variety of skin tones both natural and unnatural colors such as blue; they also have eyes of vivid colors. Bio-Man have hearts and blood and are susceptible to drugs. Bio-Man do possess functioning genitals but it appears that they are unable to reproduce except through the genetic growth of new biomen. Bio-Man have a genetic decree programmed into them, which was done to remove all individuality and independence and make them follow orders without questions, however some strains can exhibit these undesirable traits Society Bio-Man were designed to follow orders and as such have little to no strategic skill. They become frustrated and angry when denied opportunities to engage in combat and have trouble integrating into the society of others. They have few social skills and frequently misunderstand what others are talking about. Despite their aggression, Bio-Man are said to be very caring and nurturing, Most of them just want to be perceived as normal. History When the Votan Ark fleet was detected heading for Earth in 2000, the Bio-Man project was started to create a genetic super soldier that could easily fight whoever was aboard the ships; Von Bach Industries did most of the work. When the programs existence was revealed in 2013 a number of human rights groups argued over the moral dilemmas of creating sentient beings. Despite assurances from the Votans that they were not hostile, the project continued and after 20 years they had successfully created viable soldiers, growing them in massive vats and keeping many in stasis in hidden bunkers. In 2025 during the Pale Wars, the Earth Military Coalition began deploying the Bio-Man in the field. After devastating losses, the EMC unleashed the Bio-Man in the Battle of Bloody Kansas, slaughtering every Votan in Topeka. During the terraform blast that hit the Bay Area in 2031, a number of Bio-Man were affected much like Humans and became horribly mutated. A group of Bio-Man formed an alliance with some Gulanee, took over the city of Vancouver and declared the territory of British Columbia as their own. After the war the Earth Republic attempted to integrate them into their security forces but many began to behave erratically when not engaged in combat. Some of them ended up working for the Votanis Collective despite their programming, many also began to work with the Raiders and others were employed by wealthy individuals - Datak Tarr hired Ulysses as a guard, Niles Pottinger had Churchill as a bodyguard and revived four Bio-Man, George, John, Paul and Ringo as servants and Conrad Von Bach had Benedict as his bodyguard. Naming Rather than actual names, Bio-Man are giving a model name and number. Model names are named after world leaders such as: Reagan, Carter, Woodrow, Barack, Ulysess and Churchill. Notable Members * Ulysses, Number 537634 (Deceased) * Churchill, Number Unknown (Deceased) Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Genetically-engineered beings Category:Humanoids Category:Human Variations Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Defiance Universe Category:DD Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:Transhumans Category:Video Game Creatures